Broken Promises
by Zukoscute2
Summary: Ties 2 Lord of the Rings. 2 year ago, Zuko made a promise to an Elf. But broke when he left to find the Avatar. Now the Elf has returned to fix the promise, but might not be able to.
1. Promises: Made and Broken

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR 

This is my, wut, 3rd story? Not sure if it's any good, so I hope ppl read it. This means U!

Summary: 2 years ago, Zuko made a promise to an Elf. But broke it when he left to find the Avatar. Now the Elf is back to fix the promise, but may b unable to.

* * *

Chapter _1_: Promises: Made and Broken

**2 YEARS AGO:**

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation muttered as he walked across the lawns to the forest at the edge of the capital city.

"Still, I promised mother," the Prince wiped a tear away from his eye. His mother had died just one year ago. He could still remember the last words his mother said to him.

"_Zuko," Prince Zuko's head shot up as he ran over to his mother._

"_Yes mother?"_

"_Promise me," His mother gasped._

"_Promise you what?" Prince Zuko asked._

"_Promise me, the day you turn 14, that you'll go to the forest at the edge of the city." Zuko's mother closed her eyes, and was no more._

"_Yes, mother. I promise."_

And here he was, just turned 14, at the edge of the forest next to the city. The Prince continued into the forest, not knowing what he would find.

Prince Zuko looked around at all the greens, red, and various other colors in awe. There were no gardens at the Palace, so Zuko didn't know what a tree, bush, or pond looked like. No idea of the bees, squirrels, and birds that fluttered about. No idea that in the fall, the leaves will float to the ground. But this was the Fire Nation, there were no seasons, so the leaves never fell. But there was enchantment in this forest, helping keeping the forest forever beautiful.

Zuko found a pond, and stared at its beauty. He dipped his fingers in, and shuddered. The water was as cold as the metal of his father's ships. But it was also as smooth as glass. And as crystal clear as the diamonds used to make the Fire Nation goblets.

Eventually, Zuko had no idea where he was, and didn't care. He leaned against the bark of a tree, and quickly, fell asleep in this wonderful place.

* * *

Zuko started awake at the sound of gentle breathing. It was so quiet, Zuko thought it was a forest creature. He was right, to a certain extent. He turned around the tree, hoping to catch what was a squirrel in mid-slumber.

Zuko didn't a squirrel, he saw something much more fantastic. A human girl. Who looked no older than 13. But there was something different about her, she seemed, un-human.

Her hair was the same color as his armor. Her clothes, as green as the trees. She seemed to hold the essence of the forest, within her very being.

Prince Zuko fell in love with her instantly, and reached out to wake her, when he stopped. He could see her ear, poking out from her locks of hair, but it was very different. It was pointed.

_An Elf! Mother told me of these creatures, treat them kindly, and they will do the same. Treat them badly, and they will make your life a living nightmare. And worse._

Zuko reached once more, but froze. The Elf's eyes had snapped open, and she was staring at him with a gaze that was petrifying. Zuko noted her eyes were as brown as the bark of the trees.

The Elven girl sprang up so quickly and quietly, Zuko didn't realize this was happening until the girl was already running out of the clearing.

Zuko chased after her as soon as he realized what happened. But to no avail, the girl just seemed to vanish out of thin air. Zuko turned back and decided to try and find his way back to the Palace. But he would come back. He needed to see the Elven girl again.

The Prince sighed as he climbed into bed.

_I'll find her. I know I will.

* * *

_

For the next two weeks, Zuko spent all his free time searching for the mysterious Elf that eluded him.

Even if it was 5 minutes, Zuko would race across the lawns of the Fire Palace, into the forest, and search frantically for the Elf. But he could never find her. She was, impossible to find.

_Sorta like the catch that got away. Only I never caught it._

But, the Elf would always find him. Her name was Lerolas.

(A/N: just 2 let u all know, this story has a connection 2 the Lord of the Rings. Lerolas sounds exactly like Legolas, only with a 'r' instead of a 'g'.)

Lerolas was the guardian of the wood. It was her wood. She protected it with her life. Because it was all she had to live for anymore. So, she grew angry when she saw the boy from the race of Men repeatedly enter her forest.

_Why does he keep coming here? Every person knows that this forest is forbidden._

But something about the Prince felt vaguely familiar. He reminded her of the story her cousin, Legolas, always told her about from when she was born.

_A woman ran across the lawns of the Fire Palace, screaming, rubbing her large belly. She was in labor._

_But she was also an Elven woman in labor. Her screams were heard in the Palace, and soldiers and the Lady of the Palace also came out._

_When they saw it was nothing then a screaming woman, the soldiers left. But the Lady didn't. She knew what was happening, and screamed at the soldiers to help her get the woman into the Pregnancy Hall._

_The woman screamed into the night, and the Lord soon grew irritated. He walked to the Hall and his wife, telling her the mysterious woman had to go, when her screaming stopped._

_Instead, the woman's screaming was replaced with a newborns cry. The maid let the Lord enter the Hall, and he saw his wife, with the woman. And the woman holding a bundle in her arms. Then the Lord noticed the woman, and her child, had pointed ears._

_The Lord was about to ask what was wrong with the two, when the Lady stopped him._

_"Ozai, this is an Elven woman from the edge of our world. And by helping her give birth to her child, I have and her have made an eternal alliance between Elves and Men. When one is in trouble, the other will come, just like with the Nations." The Lord looked at the Elf child, and her mother said it was a girl and her name was Lerolas. The Lord smiled and rubbed Lerolas' head._

_"Thank you, Lerolas, Daugher of the Elves, for giving me the alliance of the Elves, we will treat it well." The Lord stood up, and started to leave, when Lerolas' mother said something._

_"Lerolas cannot promise anything but her own service. We come not from a Royal family, so the entire Army of Archers cannot come. And women from the Elves cannot learn to fight. Lerolas would be useless." The Lord turned to face the woman._

_"Not entirely, to us, the Elves are Royal blood. She could marry our son, when he is of age. Then Lerolas would be Royal blood, and if we are in war, the girl's people would have to come." Lerolas' mother sighed, Men did not know the laws of the Elves._

Lerolas smiled at her old tales. She also had faint memories of playing with the Prince. But that was from when she was one, and the Prince two. They had grown, and no longer held the appearances from baby-hood.

Then, she caught her final sight of the boy. She gritted her teeth, and raced off into the darkness of her forest. She needed help to make this boy get the picture.

* * *

Zuko yawned as he entered the forest. It was hours before dawn, today, this would be his only chance to get into the forest.

He decided to try back at where he had first seen the Elf. But the clearing was empty. Until two figures jumped out of the trees. One ran over and hooked a dagger under his throat, and the other stood where it was.

The figure holding Zuko started to dig the dagger deeper into Zuko's neck, angry that it did not obey the laws of the Elves.

"Legolas! Stop that! We do not kill him until we know why he has been coming here!" The figure that was Legolas, brought the dagger back, and Zuko noted that the other person's voice was feminine.

"Now," The voice of the other person continued.

"Why have you been coming back to this forest?" The voice hissed. Zuko gulped, and said the truth.

"I, have been looking for an Elf, I saw in this clearing two weeks ago, that I am in love with. But I have been unsuccessful." The figure interrogating him cocked it's head.

"By doing this, you have broken the laws of the Elves. You should be killed." Legolas sighed, but started to dig the dagger into Zuko's neck. He didn't want to kill a Man, he only did this for his cousin. His cousin, Lerolas, had had a hard life after all.

When Lerolas was two, her mother died do to poisoning. And she had been blamed. After that, she had taken her two younger siblings, both one, and fled. But they had been killed in a forest fire, caused by Men. After that, Lerolas had been a Wanderer. But finally enlisted in the Army of Archers, pretending to be a boy. She learned faster than any other boy there, and was decided she could be a General. But she fled the night she learned this. She resumed her life as a Wanderer, until she found this forest. Since no other Elf lived here, she took it as her own. And now, Legolas would kill the Prince of the Fire Nation, just to make his cousin's suffering end.

"HOW CAN YOU KILL THE PRINCE OF THE FIRE NATION!" Zuko yelled just before Legolas sent the dagger into his neck. But he stopped, and the figure in the darkness' appearance got clearer.

It was the girl he had seen his first day here.

"You? You're the baby Prince I once played with?" Zuko looked at the girl. Her face was inches from his own, he just had to put in a little force, and he would kiss her.

She also held all the smells of the forest. Rotting leaves, earth after rain, rain itself, all the scents of flowers, the aroma of budding flowers, everything. All into one scent Zuko couldn't get enough of.

"I was a baby, I do not remember anything until I was three." Zuko said, rather calm.

Lerolas straightened, then looked to her cousin.

"Legolas, let him go."

"Lerolas! What are you doing?"

"Legolas. Let him go, and leave. I wish to speak to him, privately." Legolas nodded. He released Zuko, and disappeared into the darkness of the dawning forest.

Zuko smiled gratefully at the Elf, and eventually, she returned his smile.

"I do not remember you. Though I remember stories of your people my mother told me." Zuko whispered. To quietly for human ears to hear. But, Lerolas wasn't human, she was Elf, and Elves have acute hearing abilities.

Lerolas nodded.

"Your mother helped my mother when she was in labor with me." Zuko faintly remembered hearing screams, many years ago.

"Before my mother died, she said I was to marry a Prince of Men." Zuko looked at Lerolas.

"I guess I am that Prince of Men." Lerolas smiled.

"Yes, I guess you are." Zuko noticed Lerolas' bow and quiver of arrows.

"You're an archer?" Lerolas smirked.

"Yes. The best in my division. Was suppose to be a General the day I turned seven." Zuko gaped. His uncle had never been that fast to rise through the ranks!

"Well, I guess I should be going now, study for when I become Lord." Zuko turned and leaved. Lerolas grabbed his wrist.

"Prince?"

"Call me Zuko."

"Ok, Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me,"

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me, that one day we WILL get married, rule your land fairly, live happily ever after,"

"Of course." Zuko said with a smile.

"And one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"You'll never stop loving me." Zuko smiled at his future wife.

"Of course." Lerolas smiled. Everything would be alright. Her suffering was over. She was happy now, right?

She did not know, her promise would be broken within two years.

* * *

Zuko smiled as he started his studies. He had his future planned out, and a girl waiting for him at the alter.

He was happy now, right?

He didn't know, his world would come crumbling down within two years.

* * *

Zuko gaped that his opponent in the Agni Kai was not the General he had insulted in the meeting, but his father!

Zuko cried and begged for mercy, but his father held his ground. Zuko screamed as he felt fire tear at his flesh, and destroy promises he had made two days ago.

Lerolas sat on top of the stadium, watching with tears streaming down her cheeks as she watch Zuko burn.

Her promise, was broken.

* * *

Lerolas stood on the dock, wearing a dark cloak, and watched as Zuko's ship left harbor. She could smell burnt flesh on board, and let a single tear run down her cheek.

Lerolas turned on her heel and walked back to her forest. She needed to prepare for her journey.

* * *

Her promise was broken, but she could and would fix it.

Right?

* * *

Plz, plz, PLZ! Let this story b a success! I want it 2 b good! Plz! Pplz, read this story!

LONG LIVE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	2. Heading Home

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR 

Lopchop: sure, u can borrow some of my songs. Just make sure u give me, and the performers of the songs, credit. It's their words, and I'm the source of where u found their words.

Story time! Story time! Story time!

* * *

Chapter _2_: Heading Home

**PRESENT TIME:**

Lerolas sighed, exhaustion very noticeable in her sigh. She could barely remember the last time she had slept.

For two years, day in and day out, Lerolas had followed Zuko's ship, her senses failing her, so she followed him on clues she got from harbors and villages. Few were ever helpful.

Up, until a few months ago. When she got wind of a rumor saying the banished Prince of the Fire Nation was heading North.

Lerolas had, after that, sprinted non-stop as fast as she could Northwards. She was determined to find Zuko. To marry him, and to make sure he had never stopped loving her.

Lerolas, for years of her life, had been deprived of the love many other children were given. So when she had been given love by Prince Zuko two years ago, when she was 13, she had been devastated to lose it.

_No. I'm not going to lose another._

Lerolas said to herself, day after day, when the sun dawned.

Zuko's love was the only thing she had left to live for.

Finally, she caught sight of Zuko's ship on the horizon. She smiled. The day the ship would port, Lerolas would finally sleep.

Fortunately, that was only a few hours later. Lerolas collapsed on the ground, just on the rim of the port, fast asleep.

* * *

_Lerolas shook her head as she started awake. Where was she? What was she doing here? Why was she-_

_Lerolas' thoughts were cut off when she heard wedding music. _

_Yes! The day had finally come! She was getting married to Zuko! Her suffering was over, she could finally be happy!_

_But something was wrong, Lerolas couldn't see her cousin. Legolas had promised he would be at her wedding. And where was the traditional wedding dress that Elven women were supposed to wear when they got-_

_Lerolas' eyes got wide at the horrible truth. This wasn't her wedding. It was someone else's, but who?_

_The rest of the fog that had clouded Lerolas' vision finally lifted, and tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw the person at the alter._

_It was Zuko._

_Zuko was getting married, not to her. _

"_Who's the she-devil marrying my Zuko?" Lerolas hissed._

_As if on cue, the bride walked through the door. She was wearing a flowing blue dress, and she was being led by a young man in blue as well. Her hair was done in the fashion of the Water Tribes. She walked up to Zuko. And the preacher began._

"_-And do you, Zuko, take this woman, for better and worst, sick and health, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" _

"I do."

"And do you, Katara, take this man, for better and worst, sick and health, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I d-"

"_STOP!" Everyone turned to Lerolas in confusion. Zuko was surprised to see Lerolas there._

"_Lerolas, what are you doing-" _

"HOW COULD YOU, ZUKO! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" Lerolas screamed time and time again. She finally drew an arrow and her bow. But it was different. It was a cross-bow. She loaded the arrow, and fired.

_There was a sickening scream, and Lerolas smiled in triumph.

* * *

_

Lerolas sat up, sweat pouring down her face. That had been an awful dream.

_But Zuko! He was getting married to some Water Tribe wench!_

_Calm down. It was nothing more than a dream._

_I hope._

Lerolas turned to the docks, to see if Zuko's ship was still there. It was, but it was just leaving.

Lerolas jumped to her feet, and ran after the war-ship.

Just as hope was lost, Lerolas jumped and grabbed the anchor chain. When it appeared that no one would draw the anchor up, Lerolas started to climb.

She gracefully pulled herself over the railing of the ship, and looked around. It was dusk, and no one was around.

Lerolas looked up, and saw a light coming from the captain's quarters. She quietly got up there like a cat burglar.

Lerolas watched as the captain made some last minute adjustments to the map, then went to sleep in another room. Lerolas slipped in, and looked at the map.

_Ah, good._

Lerolas thought as she studied the map.

_I can't wait to set foot on Fire Nation soils again, and the soils of my forest, too.

* * *

_

Otay! There's chapter 2 4 the 1 person out there reading! Lopchop, mind advertising? It would b a good, big help.

LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST 

Zukoscute2


	3. My Prince Once More

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR. But I will. Just watch me… 

Y aren't there more ppl reading? Lopchop, my friend and loyal fan 2 all my stories, help me! Plz, I'm feeling down. There aren't as many ppl as I'd like replying 2 my stories…

* * *

Chapter _3_: My Prince Once More

Lerolas sighed happily at the thought of finally returning home. Two years, she had ran across the globe, searching for her Prince. And what he hunted. 

Lerolas thought, if she ever found the Avatar, she would befriend him, and when the time was right, present him to Zuko to take home. But she knew now, Zuko had done it all on his own. He was the greatest man on Earth.

_He's my Prince. My Prince once more._

Lerolas thought happily. She started to hum an old Elven lullaby. One that old wives sang in the days of Saoron. (spelling?) When her cousin, and the Companions of the Ring had gone off to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. It was a song sang by all the wife Elves that awaited their husbands to return to Lorien from war. It was her song.

Lerolas was so busy humming she didn't notice when the captain of the ship returned to wash the torches for the night, so light would be replaced with darkness, and yelled for guards to come immediately. She didn't even notice when the guards threw her into her cell.

* * *

Lerolas woke up, with much soreness in her spine.

"Where am I?" She whispered. The guard outside the door heard her, and replied.

"In your cell. But you were so busy singin' last night you didn't notice. But it was a beautiful song. I just might be able to get you out to sing it during Music Night." Lerolas smiled gently. Soldiers, always looking to be happy.

_And mine finally is. Just not as happy as he should be._

Lerolas noticed two other people in her cell. Dressed in blue. One was a boy, her age, the other, a girl, just a tad younger.

The boy noticed her, and crawled over as far as his chains permitted him.

"So, you got caught too? Well, you're not alone. I'm Sokka, that's my sister, what's your name?" Lerolas smiled at the boy named Sokka.

"I am Lerolas." Lerolas would have gone into the formal introduction taught to her at the Army base, where new archers were recruited, but stopped.

Her mother had told her that Zuko, the Fire Lord, and his Lady were the only Men on the face of this Earth that knew of the Elves, everyone else, was oblivious.

"Well, Lerolas, nice to meet ya. Did you get caught trying to save Aang too?" Lerolas was about to ask who Aang was, but stopped again. This must be the Avatar!

"No. I was caught while I looked for a friend." Sokka's mouth fell open.

"On a ship of firebenders? Then that means-" Lerolas held up her hand to shut up Sokka.

"I am not a firebender. Nor a citizen of the Fire Nation. But alliances have been formed. And friendships within the alliances." Lerolas said, thinking back to the alliance formed between Men and Elves during her birth.

"Oh," was all Sokka said.

A guard came in, and pointed roughly at Lerolas.

"You, Prince Zuko wants to see ya." Lerolas stood up quietly, and followed the guard.

He was accompanied by a second guard, and they each grabbed one of her arms, and led her up into the sunlight.

* * *

Lerolas didn't blink when her eyes met the cruel kindness of sunlight. She was an Elf, who's hearing, smell, and taste had been enhanced ten-fold.

She _did_ blink at the young man waiting for her in the sunlight. Lerolas guessed this was the Prince that had left her, but he had changed much in the last two years.

He no longer held the kindness, and innocence he once had when he was fourteen. He was rock-solid, and looked fierce and deadly. He was full of anger.

And the scar on his left eye, it stook out like a sore thumb.

But he was still the same. He was still Lerolas' Prince.

"Zuko!" She cried, and wrenched her arms out of the soldiers' grips and ran at him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face into his stomach. She had barely grown in the course of two years.

Zuko, for a moment, didn't recognize her. Then returned her embrace and buried his face into her hair.

"It's nice to see you again, Lerolas. My Elf." Zuko whispered into Lerolas' ear. She smiled happily.

"Likewise, my Prince." Just then, Iroh came up.

"Prince Zuko! That's last nights' intruder! You hug her! Why?" Zuko looked up at his uncle.

"Uncle, this is a friend of old. And I have missed her greatly. I am not allowed to greet an old friend in the manner of my choosing?" Zuko asked calmly. Iroh flushed lightly.

"Sorry, Nephew." Zuko turned to the guards.

"You two! Prepare a room for miss Lerolas! She is our guest, no matter how she got here. And she will be our guest for the remainder of the journey. Plus, her service awaits my father." Lerolas sighed. She was not Royal Blood, so in her alliance from birth, only her service could be offered. Which, meant a life of archery.

_How sad._

Lerolas looked up at Zuko.

_But when Zuko rules, everything will be different. I will no longer fight, I will sit with him by day. My service won't matter anymore. I'm his Lady._

_And he's my Prince. My Prince once more.

* * *

_

Plz! I'm looking 4 lots of reviews! Y don't my stories ever seem 2 b popular? I want my stories 2 b popular! –starts 2 cry-

Gmasangel: yah well, i hate Kata/Aang. but have no fear! there will b only a sliver of Zu/Ka in this story. (thoug sum mite think my sliver is a bit big) it will b mainly Zu/OC. and any others, if i can find a way 2 fit them in.

Zukoscute2


	4. And The World Comes Crumbling

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

Things change in this chapter…

* * *

Chapter _4_: And The World Comes Crumbling Down

Lerolas wandered about the ship, taking in the boring views of Fire Nation. Oh, how boring it all was, she was ready to kill her self!

_Well, it would certainly give me something to do._

Lerolas' green and gray clothing, symbolizing Lorien, stood out against the red and gold. Her cloak fluttered about her feet as she walked down the hall, the leaf on her breast that held her cloak together shimmering in the torchlight, as she walked down the hall, sinking into darkness.

* * *

Lerolas sighed as she laid down on her bed. She put her quiver and bow off to the side, so she could nap, but sleep eluded her. Her thought were on what would happen when they reached the Capital.

"I'll have to surrender my freedom. The alliance of an Elf is unbreakable, it would break the laws of the Elves, and the punishment would be great. I'll do nothing but point arrows at targets, shoot, and kill. All until I'm freed. And that can only happen if the Lord I have sworn my alliance to releases me." Lerolas whispered.

_There's one other way. But I don't want to think of it._

Suddenly, Lerolas' remarkable ears caught a distinct sound, on the other side of the ship. Lerolas followed the sound, moving quietly as a mouse, as swiftly as a dream.

* * *

The sound sounded like moans. Feminine moans. And, they were coming from Zuko's room. Lerolas realized once she reached it. She managed to peer through the window at the top of the door.

Tears were Lerolas' only reaction to what she saw in the window. Zuko was kissing, Sokka's sister. The girl from Lerolas' dream.

_Sokka should know. He'll fix his sister.

* * *

_

Lerolas walked down to the prison cells to release Sokka. After all, Zuko had given her all the power he had, and she was using it to her advantage.

Apparently, Zuko had come for Sokka's sister, only a few minutes ago, so the guards were surprised to see the Elf ask for Sokka to be taken out for a walk. With her as an escort.

"Don't worry," Lerolas cooed.

"Nothing's going to happen to him." And Lerolas patted her quiver of arrows and her bow, which she had grabbed as she left her room.

The soldiers nodded, and brought Sokka out. He looked up at her gratefully, but was cautious.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked as Lerolas led him away.

"There's something you need to see." She replied calmly, and wiped a tear from her eye. Sokka barely knew her, but he had a feeling crying was not something she did regularly.

* * *

Then, they were outside Zuko's room. Lerolas listened to see if they were still there, and when they were, she grabbed Sokka's wrist and led him through the door.

"And here is Zuko's- OH MY GOD!" Lerolas pretended to be giving Sokka a tour of the ship, and they had just walked in on Katara and Zuko's 'moment', which made Lerolas sick.

Katara and Zuko looked away from their kiss. Katara's eye got wide in fear at the sight of her brother, while Zuko got mad at Lerolas.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. Lerolas glared.

"DON'T use that tone with me! After all, you promised!" Tears flowed from Lerolas' eyes. Katara eyed Zuko suspiciously.

"What kind of promise?" Lerolas was ready to kill Katara.

"Oh, he just promised to marry me, let me rule the Fire Nation with him, that we'll live happily ever after, and that he'd never stop loving me." Katara shoved Zuko away.

"You are ENGAGED? And yet, you cheat? Zuko, how low can you go!" Lerolas looked over at Sokka.

"Oh, and miss, speaking of low…" Katara realized what was happening.

Lerolas pulled out an arrow from her quiver.

"You know, back at the Camp, me and some boys used to play catch with the arrows. One day, an arrow in our game went awry. I had been just sitting around day-dreaming, and never saw the arrow coming at me." She started to toss the arrow up and down.

"The arrow lodged itself into my arm." Lerolas closed her eyes at the painful memory. She could hear her own screams echoing through her head.

"_MOTHER!"_

Lerolas' tosses got bigger and bigger, till she was basically throwing the arrow.

"The doctors thought I wouldn't make it. Just shows how wrong they are. But still, it would be easy for an arrow to go awry again. Right here in this room." And Lerolas threw the arrow straight at Katara. She screamed, but never moved. The arrow whizzed past her ear, snagging some hair with it, and lodged itself into the metal. Lerolas was strong.

"You and your brother are free to roam about the ship. I'm sure there are, _matters_, of which you must attend to." Katara gulped, she and Sokka both knew where Lerolas was heading. Sokka grabbed Katara's wrist, and led her out of the room. Along the way, Sokka gave Lerolas an appreciative smile. She knew what he meant.

_Thanks, if we hadn't came in at that moment, things might have gotten too far._

Once the door closed, Lerolas turned to Zuko.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She pulled out an arrow and her bow and got ready to shoot.

"And don't lie. I WILL know when you do." Zuko sighed. He honestly wanted to explain why he had kissed Katara, but it was hard.

_Don't blame me! It was the hormones! I haven't seen you in two years!_

"I don't, I don't know." Lerolas lowered her bow, his answer seemed truthful.

_For the time being._

"Fine. But if I see that again, the girl you kiss will be dead before they can truly enjoy the kiss." Zuko gulped, Lerolas never missed. She was better than all the YuuYan. And she had no intentions of letting any girl other than herself enjoy a kiss from Zuko.

* * *

"KATARA! HOW THE HELL ON EARTH COULD YOU KISS HIM!" Sokka screamed at his sister. Katara cringed back in fright.

"Sokka, listen, you don't understand!" Sokka looked as if he were ready to blow.

"Oh, I understand alright. Understand that you're to good for a nice guy! Why couldn't it be Aang!" Katara shook her head.

"Aang's too young for love. Plus, I see him only as a friend."

"THEN START SEEING HIM AS SOMETHING MORE!"

"I don't think I can."

* * *

"Zuko, you promised me. And you, you BROKE it when you kissed her!" Lerolas sobbed.

Zuko wrapped her up in his arms, and she snuggled deeper into his warmth. He carried Lerolas over to his bed, and set her down. Lerolas rolled into a ball and continued to cry. Her promise was broken, it was all over. She would be pledged to the Royal Family the rest of her life, and there would be no welcoming and loving faces waiting for her. After all, Zuko had abandoned her.

But Zuko spooned up behind her, and kissed away her tears. Lerolas smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She got off the bed, and walked over to the door. Before she left, she turned her head and smiled at Zuko.

"Thank you," and she left.

* * *

Lerolas sighed as she fell asleep that night.

_I guess our promises are renewed.

* * *

_

Zuko smiled pleasantly that night as he fell asleep that night.

_Lerolas kisses good. And she still smells like all the wonderful smells of the forest.

* * *

_

Yay! I wanted fluffy! And I put there! But, I'm not sure how often I'm gone put it, cuz I feel kinda awkward writing it. But still, hoped you enjoyed the fluffy!

LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST 

Zukoscute2


	5. Elven Lullaby

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

Gmasangel: I dunno y I don't like K/A. I just don't. I like k/z, maybe s/s, and sumtimes z/oc, but no k/a.

* * *

Chapter _5_: Elven Lullaby

Lerolas smiled as she watched Zuko train. He wore a training shirt with no sleeves and pants. His muscular arms were shown off.

_Can't wait to marry him._

_I know!

* * *

_

Zuko looked over at Lerolas and then returned to training with a smile. He loved the way Lerolas watched him. She watched him with love-sick eyes, and it made him love-sick.

_Can't wait to marry her._

_I know, she's so gorgeous.

* * *

_

Zuko bowed to the soldier, and dismissed him. Lerolas walked up to him.

"Hi Zuko." Lerolas said with a sly grin.

"Hello, my little Elf." Lerolas giggled as Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know, you should change out of those clothes. Someone will think you're from the Earth Nation." Lerolas looked up at him.

"Your father has not forgotten my alliance. I will not be treated like Earth Nation." Lerolas looked at the horizon. She could see the Fire Nation, and the skies kept getting redder every day.

"Well, I need to take a shower." And Zuko walked below deck. Lerolas sighed and leaned against the railing. She looked at the horizon.

_One more day, another day closer to a life of archery.

* * *

_

It was nearing 7 that night, when Lerolas received a knock on the door.

She put down the arrow she was sharpening and opened the door. It was the guard who had liked her song.

"Good evening, miss Lerolas." He bowed. Lerolas returned the bow.

"As to you, soldier."

"General Iroh would like you to come join us at Music night." Lerolas bowed.

"I would be honored."

* * *

Lerolas sighed with amusement as she watched soldiers sing, dance, and play instruments.

The soldiers turned to her.

_Guess they want me to sing._

Lerolas walked up to the stage, and the soldiers leaned in, waiting for her song.

"This is a lullaby from my homeland." And Lerolas went into a song from her time of war.

_Rest little Elf,_

_Rest your head._

_For now, it is time for bed._

_The Dark Lord has almost won,_

_But he can't do it, without the One!_

_The Companions get closer and closer,_

_To the end,_

_And the scars created there,_

_Will need time to mend._

_The bearer of the Quest,_

_Oh! How much he needs rest!_

_But, it will swallow him, in the End._

_And the great Scar created,_

_Will need Eternity to mend._

_Rest little Elf,_

_For now it's time for bed._

_And hopefully, the Bearer will find a way,_

_To help us live, to see another day._

_Rest little Elf._

_Rest little Elf._

_Oh rest little Elf._

_Rest your head._

_For now, it is, time, for bed._

_So hush little Elf._

The men erupted into cheers. Even Zuko cheered. She had a golden smooth voice that was rare even among the Elves, she had a beautiful talent.

"Miss Lerolas! Wonderful job! I have never heard such a beautiful song!" Lerolas bowed. She looked up to see Zuko next to her.

"Yes, uncle, the best job ever preformed."

Lerolas looked around, and saw several men sleeping.

That was the magic of her voice. It was meant to put people to sleep. And right now, Lerolas herself was feeling sleepy.

"Good night, Iroh." And Lerolas gave him a hug.

"Good night, Zuko." And she kissed him. Zuko would have deepened it, but Lerolas pulled away quickly.

* * *

Lerolas sighed as she walked down the hall. She entered the room, but forgot to lock the door.

She crawled into her bed, and the words of her lullaby put her to sleep.

_So hush little Elf.

* * *

_

Ta da! Like it? I know I do! I've written songs b4, but they all sucked! And I think this 1 is actually good! Am I right? Plz reply and tell me!

LONG LIVE HIPPIES!  
INSANITY AT ITS FINEST 

Zukoscute2


	6. Fate Awaits Us

DISCLAIMER: I do not own AVATAR. But I will, sumday, just watch me…

zuko'sbabygirl: uh, ok. yay me!

* * *

Chapter _6_: Fate Awaits Us

The next day, before the sun rose to the Heavens, Lerolas stood on deck. She was watching the horizon, and what grew larger on it every day.

"It's only a matter of hours. Zuko will want to be home quickly. My fate, is sealed." Lerolas whispered to the dawn, quietly.

She turned on her heel, and went back to her room.

* * *

That afternoon, targets were put up on deck so Lerolas could practice while Zuko trained. 

Lerolas drew her bow, kept it in the same spot, and position all the while she trained. She just drew arrow after arrow, quickly pulled back the string, then released the arrow. She did this until there were no more arrows in her quiver.

Lerolas walked up to the one target she had aimed at, and examined her work. They had all been where she wanted them to be, one inch away from each other, but still in the red center.

She pulled out her arrows, and replaced them in her quiver. She sighed, then went to the hatch.

She stopped, when a foul scent caught the air.

It was foul, fouler than the putrid scent of this ship, and that was bad to begin with. But this new, more horrible scent of coal burning, was suffocating her.

Lerolas started to hack, trying to get the poisoned air out of her lungs, but couldn't. She took a shred of cloth, and put it to her mouth. This was usually her towel rag when she washed in a stream, but now it served as a filter. A horrible one, but it got rid of most of the smoke.

* * *

Zuko stopped his training and watched as another ship pulled up next to his. 

Down, walked Zhao.

"Returning to the Fire Nation, eh, Prince Zuko? You have been banished, or have you forgotten?" Zuko gritted his teeth. He wanted to engulf stupid Zhao in flames that instant, but if he did, he would never be able to return to the Fire Nation, Avatar or not.

"My father said I could return home when I have found the Avatar. And he is on my ship." Zhao raised an eyebrow. Then something, wearing a hood, caught the corner of his eye.

"Is this him?" And Zhao walked over to the hooded figure. He turned the figure around, pulled down the hood. His eyes got wide, this was no boy, but a girl, older, and in stranger clothing.

"This is your Avatar? He has changed. Since when can he shoot?" Suddenly, an arrow was sticking against Zhao's neck.

"I am no Avatar, I am an Archer, sworn to the Fire Lord since birth. My name is Lerolas. The Wanderer, Archer, Singer, and the one who's sworn their life to serve Fire Lord Ozai, even in the after life, I will serve until my Better has released me." Zhao looked at the girl, glaring at him, with the intensity of a firebender.

Zhao got out of the way of Lerolas' bow and arrow, took her hand, and kissed it.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lerolas the Archer. But I know of all those who have an alliance to the Fire Lord, and I do not see your name." Lerolas wrenched her hand out of Zhao's grip, and wiped it on her cloak.

"Well, dear Admiral, that's because only the Lord, Lady, and Prince knew of my alliance." Zhao turned to Zuko.

"It this true?" He queried. Zuko looked at Lerolas, her eyes told him all he needed.

"Yes." Was his simple answer. Zhao turned back to Lerolas.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to doubt you." He said with a bow. Lerolas bowed back.

As Zhao walked away, he looked back at Lerolas.

_Her clothing. She looks like Earth Nation scum. I will have to delve into this matter._

Zhao gave Lerolas a sick smile behind her back.

_But, I must admit, she is pretty.

* * *

_

Lerolas stood at the bow of the ship. The sky was blood red, and they were pulling into harbor of the Fire Nation capitol. Souzen. Named after the Fire Lord that had started the war, one hundred years ago.

"Ready?" Zuko asked. He had joined her, to look at the people who would one day be his.

"As I'll ever be." Lerolas whispered sorrowfully.

* * *

The ramp was lowered, and the Elf and Prince, along with Iroh, soldiers, and the prisoners, stepped onto the shores of Souzen. 

People cheered at the sight of their Prince finally returning home. But when Lerolas passed, people were silent, giving the girl in gray, green, and brown, dirty glares. Some eyed the leaf on her breast, holding her cloak. Others wondered about her bow, and quiver full of arrows.

They reached the Palace, a giant building made of metal. Lerolas sighed unhappily as she looked at the building.

_Imprisonment._

Lerolas thought sadly as she followed Zuko inside, to the Throne Room, and a curious Ozai, sitting in his throne of fire.

* * *

Lerolas looked with a tired gaze at everything surrounding her. Gold, yellows, oranges, and reds, were all that surrounded her. 

There were portraits of previous Lords and their Ladies, and the Princes of those Lords and Ladies. There were no portraits of Zuko.

_Wonder why?_

Lerolas thought with a smirk. But it disappeared when she entered the Throne Room. She halted at the door, like everyone else.

Everyone else, that is, except Zuko. He walked forward, before his father, and fell to one knee.

"What are you doing here, Prince Zuko?" Ozai asked from behind a wall of fire.

"As you requested of me, two years ago, Father, I have brought you the Avatar, therefore, I can return home." The wall of fire dimmed, and Ozai walked out from behind it. Lerolas had to hold her hand to her jaw to stop it from dropping.

_Now I know where Zuko gets his looks._

Ozai was tall, and extremely well built. It was very evident, even when he wore a robe. He also had long, jet black hair, with a top knot. But most of it flowed down his back. His eyes were glowing amber, it looked as if there were swirls of color moving around inside his eyes.

Lerolas' breath got shallower, and she gulped. As handsome as he was, his looks made Ozai look, deadly. Lerolas was afraid to serve him.

Ozai walked along the length of the hall, to the door. Where she, Sokka, Katara, and Aang were. Ozai peered down at Aang, then straightened.

"Seems real enough." Was all he had to say. Until someone caught his eye.

"Hello, who's this?" And Ozai walked over to Lerolas, who currently had her head down, and her eyes shut tight.

Ozai hooked a finger under her chin, and brought her face up to face his. Lerolas' brown eyes bore into Ozai's golden amber ones, and it took every ounce of Lerolas' strength to keep her voice steady and not stammer.

"I am Lerolas the Archer. Sworn to you, my Lord, since birth. But you were there when I was born, were you not? So, you should remember me." Ozai looked at her, then turned to face Zuko.

"Congratulations, Prince Zuko. You, your men, and my brother may return to your rooms and or homes, my guards will escort the prisoners to their cells, but I must have a talk with Miss Lerolas, alone." Lerolas bit her lip. Zuko nodded, and disappeared. So did Iroh and Zuko's men. New guards came and took Aang, Sokka, and Katara below. Lerolas did not know what would become of them.

Once everyone, except Ozai and Lerolas, were out of the Throne Room, Ozai turned back to face her and spoke.

* * *

"So, you are the Lerolas of 15 years ago?" Lerolas nodded nervously. 

"You have changed in the course of 15 years. I see you bear the clothing of your people, am I not correct?" Lerolas managed to say something this time.

"Yes, my Lord." Lerolas was doing her best to keep her voice steady and not stammer.

"Your mother told me women do not learn to fight, and yet I see you with a bow and arrow. How is this possible?" Lerolas started to get brave, to regain herself.

" When I was no older than 3, I lost those I hold dear. I doubted my being, and went off to learn how to defend myself. I would have became a General for my people's army at the age of 7, but did not want the title, so I fled to the forest next to your city." Ozai was silent for a second.

"To be a General? You will be worthy." Lerolas gulped. Her life, the one she loved, was over.

"But my son has told me that you are a beautiful singer, sing me a song, and I might change what you do." Lerolas' being lit up with hope. There was a chance!

Lerolas cleared her throat, and sang the lullaby that she had sung on the ship.

* * *

When she finished, Lerolas looked up at the Fire Lord with hope. He did not look very impressed. 

"Beautiful song, Miss Lerolas." Lerolas' heart sunk to the bottom of a pit.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Sokka raged in his cell at the bottom of the Palace. 

"Believe what?" Katara asked calmly.

"She's been with the firebenders all along!" Katara looked up, sympathy in her eyes.

"Sokka, she said-"

"If we had met her a moment earlier, she would have turned is in!"

"Sokka-"

"I bet she firebends, too!"

"SOKKA!" Sokka looked at his sister, surprised she could yell like that.

"Sokka, she said she's been sworn to Ozai since birth, so she never had a say in it. She probably hates it." Sokka shrugged.

"Yah, well until she tells it to my face, I'm not giving her the benefit of the doubt. Not with Aang waiting for his death." Katara gulped at the last five words. The worlds fate was sealed.

* * *

"And not too bad singing, either." Lerolas brightened a little. 

"You will be an archer, but I will only call on you for high priority missions. And you will sing when I call for it." Lerolas smiled, and bowed.

"Now my servant will show you to your room." A young woman came in, and led Lerolas to her room. She smiled.

_Sometimes, fate won't be as bad as you think.

* * *

_

I'll update l8r.

Zukoscute2


	7. Your Assignment

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

I have a half day, so I'm using it 2 my advantage. But sum time must go 2 my paper route. Which sux…

* * *

Chapter _7_: Your Assignment

Lerolas looked at her room. It appeared as if it had been made just for her. It was brown, gray, and green. Such a nice change of scenery. Plus, the giant bay windows were looking over the forest. Lerolas loved it.

"I hope to keep this room when I marry Zuko." Lerolas sighed. But she didn't know she was being watched.

* * *

Legolas stood at the edge of the forest, looking up at his cousin. He shut his eyes, turned on his heel, and entered the wood. He couldn't bear to break her heart.

_If that Prince said what I think he did, Lerolas won't be marrying anybody. _

A lone tear slid down Legolas' cheek.

* * *

Lerolas was hissing in disapproval at her wardrobe when a maid came in.

"Fire Lord Ozai wishes to speak with you, miss." Lerolas grinned and eagerly followed.

Although she wasn't keen on a life of archery, Lerolas would enjoy an occasional assignment, just to keep her from dying of boredom.

* * *

Lerolas entered the Throne Room, walked into the middle of it, and fell to a knee. She kept her head bowed when she spoke.

"What is it that you require of me, my Lord?" Ozai boomed from behind his wall of flame.

"I have heard of a spy in the city. Along with one other that has sworn to me, you will find this spy, and get rid of them." Lerolas stood up, and bowed.

"Here is your partner." And Ozai waved a hand toward a girl in the corner. She wore a black dress, long black boots, held a dagger, and had red tattoos on her shoulders. It all went well with her long, black hair.

"Lerolas the Archer, your partner for this mission, is Jun the Bounty Hunter." Ozai said. Lerolas turned to her partner, and bowed. Jun kept a straight face.

"Jun the Bounty Hunter, your partner for this mission, is Lerolas the Archer." Jun bowed, then gave Lerolas a glare.

* * *

Lerolas ignored all the glares she was given as she walked in the streets of Souzen. Jun looked down at her.

"How do you stand these glares all these civilians? If they looked at me in such a way, they'd all be dead." Lerolas looked up.

"If I killed someone I wasn't suppose to, I'd make enemies. Which would make my next, or current, mission harder." Jun shrugged.

"Makes sense, but I like to kill people, to hear their screams…" Jun continued muttering like this until Lerolas' keen eyes spotted a face in the crowd.

"Isn't that who we're looking for?" Lerolas pointed to their face. Jun peered out, over the crowd.

"Yes, good job. How'd you see him?" Lerolas shrugged.

"I just have good eyes." Jun glared at her, but turned her attention to the purp.

_Something's not right about her. No matter, I'll delve into that later.

* * *

_

Before Lerolas could move, Jun ran forward, and caught the purp by the scruff of the neck.

Lerolas got a good look at him. He wore the traditional red, but he had brown hair, and green eyes. He did not have all the traits of Fire Nation.

"Who are you?" Jun hissed.

"I, have the right to leave. For I have done nothing." Lerolas shook her head.

"He lies." She hissed, Jun looked at her, nodded, then turned her attention back to the boy in her arms.

"I don't believe you." Jun sneered. The boy hissed. Lerolas walked up to him, nocked an arrow in her bow, then held it to the boy's throat.

"Shoot." Was all Jun said. While Lerolas didn't want to kill him, she released the arrow…

Suddenly, a boulder came out of the ground, knocking the arrow away. The boy ran into the crowd. Jun tore after him. Lerolas remained on the ground, trying to gather her bearings.

When Lerolas finally got her bearings, she ran after Jun. Her keen eyes found them. When she got to the scene, all she heard was a woman scream.

"HARU!" Lerolas looked down, and the purp, lay dead. His throat slit. Lerolas looked at Jun. Her knife blade was red.

Jun walked away. Lerolas followed.

"Our job is done." She said simply. Then glared at Lerolas.

"No thanks to you." Lerolas sneered.

* * *

Lerolas sighed as she awaited her dress. There was a huge ball being held for the return of Prince Zuko, and she had to come. But more importantly, come in a dress.

A maid came in, holding a white gown. Lerolas gasped. Only Galadriel would wear such a gown!

"Here you are, miss." And the maid shoved the gown into Lerolas' arms. Then walked out. Lerolas sighed, walked behind a changing curtain, and put on the white gown.

* * *

"And finally, Miss Lerolas the Archer!" Lerolas walked into the huge ball room while people all around cheered. She walked forward, and wrapped her arm around Zuko's, who was waiting in a beautiful robe that looked just like his father's.

"You look beautiful." Zuko whispered in her ear. Lerolas smiled up at him with a dreamy smile.

"And you look handsome." Lerolas and Zuko took a seat next to Ozai. Ozai stood and spoke to the crowd.

"For one hundred years, our grand Nation has waged a war," people cheered.

"But now, Souzen's Comet returns, to grant us it's power!" People cheered once more.

"And, for one hundred years, one thing has stood in our way. THE AVATAR!" People booed.

"And tonight, I am glad to say, he is now my prisoner!" People cheered.

"Thanks to my son and your Prince, Prince Zuko!" People cheered even louder.

"And today, thanks to two allies, another spy has been eliminated!" People raised their cups.

"Thank you, Jun the Bounty Hunter," Jun rose and people cheered.

"And thank you very much, Lerolas the Archer." Lerolas stood up. No one cheered. Only gaped at the Elven girl in white.

* * *

The meal was eaten with much talking. But Lerolas remained silent. But Zuko knew how to make her talk.

"So when will be our wedding day?" Lerolas smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, next week?" Zuko also smirked.

"Ok." Lerolas looked up at him with a gaping mouth.

"ATTENTION!" Zuko boomed. Everyone, even Ozai, looked up.

"One week from today, I will be wedded!" People, much to Lerolas' surprise, cheered.

_They must be happy that Zuko's getting married to such a warrior.

* * *

_

After dinner, the music started. Zuko turned to his fiancée.

"Would you like to dance?" Lerolas looked up.

"I would love to." A slow song started, and Zuko led Lerolas out.

* * *

Lerolas leaned into Zuko, and Zuko grinned.

"Enjoying dancing with a Prince?" Lerolas sighed and nodded into his chest. Zuko kissed the top of her head.

The music changed tempo and got faster. Lerolas had a hard time keeping up, but she did it. Zuko put her in a dip, and her head touched the floor, while her hair made a dark red pool, almost like blood, on the floor.

People cheered, and one person did a very loud whistle.

Finally, Lerolas was tired and out of breath. When Ozai came up on stage.

"I would like Miss Lerolas to bless us with a song." Lerolas walked up, and sang her lullaby.

* * *

"I love it when you sing that." Zuko said when Lerolas came back down.

"Yah, well I ain't singing you to sleep." Zuko smirked.

"I'm going to bed." Zuko gave Lerolas a quick kiss.

"Good night, my Elf." Lerolas sighed.

"Good night, my Prince." She returned the kiss, went up to her room, and fell asleep. So she never saw when the prisoners were brought up, and when woman began to ask Zuko for a dance. And one woman in particular…

* * *

That night, Lerolas dreamed of her wedding.

* * *

Hehe. Sumthing'c coming, but I won't tell.

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	8. New Allies

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

Zuko'sbabygirl: now, y should I tell u if you're right, right, or wrong? That would spoil my fun! But I'll give u a hint: the girl who asked zuko will play an important part in future chapters of my story.

* * *

Chapter _8_: New Allies

Zuko was so happy. He was getting married to the love of his life. Nothing could ruin it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lerolas was equally as happy. The maids helped prepare her wedding dress. Though she had no idea why they made it so darn big!

"You'll have to eat a lot." One of the maids declared.

Lerolas shrugged. Even if she did gain weight, it would still be too long.

_Oh well,_ Lerolas sighed.

_Beggars can't be choosers.

* * *

_

All the while this was happening, something was brewing. Zhao was now spending all his free time, trying to figure out who the mysterious Archer girl was, in the library.

"DANG IT!" Zhao roared one day. He slammed his fists on the table, and books and papers went flying. A few leaks of uncontrolled fire leaked from Zhao's fist, and singed some of the books.

He sighed, and buried his face in his hands. Another day of failure.

Zhao looked out over the gardens, to see Lerolas sitting next to a pond, enjoying its beauty. Zhao sneered, as beautiful as the girl was, her actions were still, questionable.

_No matter._ Zhao thought sickly.

_I'll make sure she never sees the light of day, when she becomes my,_ Zhao grinned evilly at the last thought.

_Concubine.

* * *

_

Jun looked peacefully through the books in the library. But her face betrayed what was going on in her mind.

_WHO IS THAT LITTLE EARTHY WENCH! _

Jun hissed. She threw another book away, since she couldn't find anything on the strange girl.

Jun walked out over the training grounds. There, yet again, was Lerolas, training with the YuuYan archers. She hissed.

_The girl's better than our best. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!_

But deep down, Jun knew, that the strange girl had been given no ordinary training.

At least, not ordinary to the likes of Men.

Jun was in the library again when she heard a voice yell somewhere distant in the library.

"DANG IT!" Jun ran through the library, searching for the yeller.

Jun finally saw him, and recognized him as one of their Admirals. Admiral Zhao. But he looked rather calm now, and smirking.

_Something's going on in his head._ Jun thought with a demonic grin.

_Something evil._

Finally, Jun walked up behind Zhao and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, to see Jun.

"What do you want?" He hissed. Jun looked around him, and out the window.

"Watching the newcomer?" Zhao nodded.

"It appears we share a common enemy." Zhao cocked his head.

"So?" Jun smirked.

"So, if we work together, we can destroy one of Ozai's most powerful allies, then go for Ozai himself." Zhao grinned. Of course he wouldn't kill Lerolas, he wanted her for his own pleasures. He would just make her too wounded to put up a fight.

"So, do we have a deal?" Jun held out her hand. Zhao took it and shook it firmly.

"Yes. Deal."

* * *

A shadowy figure crept down into the dungeons. He looked through each cell, until he found the one he was looking for. He slipped inside, and shook the girl in it awake. When she opened her eyes, she gasped.

The figure put a finger to her lips, silencing her. Then reached into his pocket. He started to speak. Then, as he spoke, he pulled something out of his pocket.

"…Will you marry me?" The girl looked down at the ring in the figures' hand, then back up at the figure.

"Yes."

* * *

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Plz review, it makes me happy and makes me write more chapters, sooner.

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	9. Lerolas and the YuuYan

DISCLAIMER: god dang it! I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! Nor do I own the Lord of the Rings, but I do own Lerolas, since I made her up.

Ok, lopchop is begging me 2 hurry up and update 1 of my stories, called To Save Us, but I won't. I need 2 finish this 1 first. So, if ppl reply more, I'll write more chapters, and write them faster. They'll b a top priority, that'll make the story end sooner, than I can continue any other stories. It all works nicely. Don't u agree?

* * *

Chapter_ 9_: Lerolas and the YuuYan

It was three days before the wedding, and the whole city was in a nervous wreck.

Everyone, except Lerolas.

Elves were known for being calm, even in battle. So Lerolas wasn't acting like everyone else, nervous about the huge ceremony happening in three days.

But even if an Elf's face was calm, their face was betraying their insides.

Lerolas' heart was always beating 300 miles a minute, and she exhausted herself, trying not to scream in excitement that she was being married.

* * *

Legolas would come and watch his cousin, even if she didn't know it. Everyday he would tell himself he would tell her, but when he came to do it, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

The third day before the wedding, Legolas sprinted to Lorien. He needed to talk with Galadriel.

They talked, then Legolas asked something of her. Galadriel nodded, then showed it to him.

Legolas nearly wept.

His fears of his cousin's future, was true.

* * *

On the second day before the wedding, Lerolas was sitting in a garden, playing a flute she had had since before her mother had died.

She played a sad song that she did not know the name of. When she had been a Wanderer, she had met fellow Wanderers who had played that song. She did not know what it meant.

The song was played by those, who did not know they were about to lose something they loved.

* * *

Lerolas stopped playing, and her eyes snapped open when she heard a sound. Soft feet, padding against the ground. Lerolas nocked an arrow, and looked around. Her keen eyes spotted a figure, and she shot.

The figure barely got out of the way in time, and Lerolas realized what it was.

A YuuYan Archer.

"Very good, how did you see him?" A slimy voice asked from behind. Lerolas turned to face it. Another YuuYan, probably their leader.

"In my training camp, we had to try and kill gnats 500 yards away, but could not kill it." The YuuYan looked at her in surprise.

"That must have been difficult." Lerolas was about to say 'no', but stopped. If she said that, there would be questions, that would eventually lead to the discovery of Elves.

"Yes, it was very hard. But over a course of years, it grew to be childs' play." The Archer nodded.

"Yes, years of training. Where did you train?" Lerolas thought. Somewhere that couldn't be doubted.

"I do not know. I was taken there when I was too young to remember." The Archer hissed. He wanted to be better than Lerolas.

"I bet you can't hit a moving target from 200 yards away." Lerolas grinned at this Archer's request. She knew where this was going.

"I bet I can hit a moving target, 200 yards away, _blindfolded._" The Archer was joined by his fellow YuuYan, and they grinned.

"Deal. But first, what's in it for us?" Lerolas shrugged.

"If I lose, I'll tell you how I got so good. But if I win, you all have to leave, and join the Earth Nation." The Archers looked at each other. This was a big risk. If they lost, and she hit a moving target, they would be killed by the Fire Lord before they could reach the Earth Nation. But if they won, they could become better than Lerolas!

"Do we have a deal?" Lerolas asked, and held out her hand. The leading YuuYan reached out and shook it firmly.

"Yes."

* * *

One YuuYan was setting up the mechanisms so that the target Lerolas would be shooting at could move. The others were with Lerolas.

Lerolas grinned while she put on the blindfold. The slimy voice of the leading YuuYan whispered in her ear.

"You have one shot. Miss, and we learn why you're so good. Hit, and we're off by tomorrow morning for the Earth Nation." Lerolas nodded from behind the blindfold.

"Move the target!" A YuuYan yelled. The target began to slide quickly back and forth.

Lerolas nocked an arrow and pointed it straight, then listened. Her keen ears told her where the target was, and where it would be next.

Lerolas reacted quickly. She released the arrow and heard it whoosh through the air. There were several more.

Lerolas heard the target stop moving and removed the blindfold to examine her work. She grinned.

7 arrows had landed in the exact same place.

Lerolas turned to the gaping YuuYan.

"Well, my dear Archers, like you said, you must be out of the Fire Nation and heading toward the Earth Nation by tomorrow morning. And, I'm not letting you come back."

* * *

YAY! Another chappie, another step closer 2 finishing the story, and then returning to To Save Us. YAY!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


	10. And Everything Went Black

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

This is my shortest story. So this means, YES! The story ends soon! But don't worry, there will b a sequel. Called Bring Her Back. I'm not telling u y I gave the sequel such a strange title, u'll just have 2 wait and find out…

* * *

Chapter _10_: And Everything Went Black

Jun sighed as she sat in her cell. Even though she was a bounty hunter, she had been paid several times to kill high ranking officers.

_Nearly lost my head when I tried to kill Zhao._

Jun just sighed. Everything would be alright soon, she would have everything she ever wanted…

All in good time.

* * *

Lerolas sat in the gardens, waiting for someone to meet her. Ever since they had started to plan the wedding, Zuko had rarely ever been seen. And that's saying something when it comes to Elves. 

Finally, someone appeared out of the shadows of an old fig tree.

Lerolas smiled.

Legolas.

"Hello, cousin." Lerolas whispered. Because she had lost her family at a young age, all she had left was her cousin.

But soon, she would have a husband.

"Hello." He whispered back. Legolas sat down next to Lerolas, and sighed. Lerolas looked up at him, worry knitted her brow.

"Something wrong?" Legolas shook his head. Lerolas looked over at some lilies.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to be at my wedding, right?" Legolas gave his cousin a weak smile.

"Of course. I promise." Lerolas smiled, then went up to the Palace.

* * *

Zhao grinned as he looked through a book. He might of finally have found something that had to do with Lerolas! 

_Three of five senses acute._

_Fairer that fair._

_Archery is their mastery._

_These people are-_

But the book was very old. And whatever had been written there was now worn away. Zhao slammed his fists down, and roared. Smoke and embers emitted from his mouth.

_SO CLOSE! AND YET SO FAR AWAY!_

Zhao sighed. He picked up the book and went to the dungeons.

"Jun?"

"Yes Admiral?"

"I almost had it. What the girl is. I cannot know what she is, exactly, but I know she's not human." Jun nodded in the darkness. For the rest of the night, only one sentence echoed through her head.

_She's not human.

* * *

_

A figure slid down to the dungeons. He got into the dungeon with the girl, and shook her awake.

"It's time." The figure whispered. The girl got up, and followed him back up to the Palace.

Soon, she would be married…

* * *

Lerolas wandered down to the dungeons, and found Sokka in one of them. She looked down. 

"Sokka, I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down at her feet. Sokka's head perked up.

"Wh-wh-what?" Lerolas looked up, tears gently flowed down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I helped bring you here. And I have been in a stupid alliance since birth. But it's not my fault! I always hated the alliance. I wish it could go away." Sokka walked to the bars.

"Then why don't you quit?" Lerolas shook her head.

"It wouldn't work. My Lord must release me, or I have to," Lerolas choked on the last two words.

"Be murdered." Sokka felt horrible. Lerolas leaned against the bars and looked at Sokka. Her eyes were hollow with sadness.

Sokka hooked his finger under her chin, and made her look up. Before Sokka could stop himself, and before Lerolas could ask what he was doing, Sokka placed his lips on top of hers.

* * *

Lerolas couldn't believe what had happened. Sokka had kissed her, and she had ENJOYED it. Far more than when Zuko kissed her. 

_I shouldn't have let him done that. I should have stabbed him with an arrow._

_And yet, you didn't._

Lerolas sighed as she entered her room. She looked at her wedding dress. It was made in the Elven custom,(thanks to her nagging) but it was still too big. She hadn't gotten the needed weight.

"Oh well." She whispered.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and something hit Lerolas on the back of the head.

And everything went black.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! 

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	11. Weddings

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

In 2day's chapter: I ain't telling!

* * *

Chapter _11_: Weddings

As Lerolas came to, strange organ music wafted through her ears.

Lerolas moaned a little, as she opened her eyes, and rubbed the back of her head.

_Whoever hit me, is gonna get it._

Lerolas felt very groggy. Almost like she had been drugged.

_That's probably it. Bastards._

But whatever the drug was, it was leaving the world in a gray, fuzzy, haze. Lerolas wondered when it would wear off so she could see.

Suddenly, the haze cleared a little, and Lerolas could see figures. Figures all around. And what looked like, benches? She looked forward and to the left. It looked like an alter.

_Wait a minute._

Could it be? Yes! It was! It was her wedding day!

_Hold up._

But, something didn't feel right. Where was Legolas? He had promised he would be here on her wedding day. And, today was her wedding day. So where was he?

_He abandoned me. Bastard._

And where was the traditional wedding dress Elven women wore on their wedding-

Lerolas gagged at the horrible truth. This was NOT her wedding. But then, who's was it?

The rest of the fog that clouded Lerolas' vision finally cleared, and Lerolas felt hot tears run down her cheeks at the sight of the person at the alter.

It was Zuko.

Zuko was getting married, but not to her. This was not her wedding day.

"Who's the she-devil marrying my Zuko?" She hissed.

On cue, the bride walked in. She was wearing a flowing blue dress, and her hair was in the style of the Water Tribe.

_Katara_ was marrying Zuko.

Lerolas didn't recognize the man who was with her, but she guessed it was her father.

They walked up to the alter, and the preacher began.

* * *

"…And do you, Prince Zuko, take Katara, for better or worse, through sick and health, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Zuko beamed.

"I do."

"And do you, Katara, take Prince Zuko, for better or worse, through sick and health, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I d-"

"STOP!" Lerolas screamed. Everyone turned to her. When Zuko saw her, he looked surprised.

"Lerolas? What are you-" But Lerolas cut him off.

"HOW COULD YOU, ZUKO! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!" She screamed time and time again.

Finally, Lerolas pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow. Her tears were blinding her, but she could see Katara clearly. She released the arrow.

There was a bloodcurdling scream, and Lerolas smiled in triumph. When Lerolas opened her eyes, she felt too devastated for words.

She had just hit _Zuko_.

* * *

There were guards all around, some were taking Zuko to the infirmary, while the others bound Lerolas. They didn't need to. She was so shocked and miserable she would have thrown herself off a cliff if they asked.

The Fire Lord walked up to Katara.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Katara looked out at Lerolas with rage.

"Yes, I am. But I want that bitch killed by the end of the week." Ozai nodded. Then looked to the guards constraining Lerolas.

"Take her to the dungeons. Tomorrow, we hold her trial and most likely, her execution." The guards nodded, and took her into the darkness.

* * *

Sokka saw guards leading another prisoner down, but couldn't see the prisoner.

_They must have done something really bad._

But, then a lullaby was heard.

_Rest little Elf, _

_Rest your head._

_For now, it is time for bed._

_The Dark Lord has almost won,_

_But he can't do it without the One!_

_The Companions get closer and closer,_

_To the End._

_And the scars created there,_

_Will need time to mend._

_The bearer of the Quest,_

_Oh! How much he needs rest!_

_But, it will swallow him, in the End._

_And the great Scar created,_

_Will need Eternity to mend._

_Rest little Elf,_

_For now it is time for bed._

_And hopefully, the Bearer will find a way,_

_To help us live to see another day._

_Rest little Elf._

_Rest little Elf._

_Oh rest little Elf,_

_Rest your head._

_For now, it is time for bed._

_So hush little Elf._

Sokka yawned as the song finished. Soon, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Lerolas' cell was full of tears.

_I'm cursed._

Lerolas thought.

_No love for me.

* * *

_

I'm not done! There are two more chapters! But I got ya, didn't I? Zuko'sbabygirl, I'm sorry, but it wasn't Jun. Sokka and Katara were brought up from the dungeons that night of the ball, and Katara, while Sokka wasn't looking, danced with Zuko. HA! I got u again!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE HIPPIES!

Zukoscute2


	12. Trials and Executions

DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.

This story ends next chapter. there will b a sequel, and it's called Bringing Her Back.

* * *

Chapter _12_: Trial and Execution

The guards came for Jun half and hour before noon. She needed to prepare.

* * *

The guards took Lerolas up into the court yard five minutes before noon.

* * *

The guards took Sokka and Aang up to see Lerolas at noon.

* * *

Lerolas was tied to a pole the exact same Aang had been when captured by Admiral Zhao.

She hung her head, with her hair untied and flowing down in front of her eyes. If anyone saw her eyes, they would see an empty soul, and nothing more.

* * *

Legolas stood in the crowd. He sighed.

_Fair well to thee, dear cousin of me.

* * *

_

He watched as Fire Lord Ozai came up next to his cousin, and spoke to the crowd.

"Here is a traitor to the Fire Nation!" People glared at Lerolas. She never looked up.

"She has tried to kill the Crown Prince! And she must pay!" People cheered.

"But first, how do you plead, Lerolas the Archer?" Lerolas looked up at Ozai, her eyes were empty and hollow from misery.

"I plee guilty." Ozai nodded to her, then looked to the crowd.

"She pleads guilty! Her life is done!" People cheered. And Jun walked up onto the platform, a smirk on her face. She walked up to Lerolas, and held a knife at her throat.

"Before you go, dear Archer, anything you like to say?" Lerolas nodded weakly.

"Will Zuko live?" She whispered. Ozai nodded. Lerolas gave a feeble smile.

"And, I also want to say sorry. For everything I've ever done. I did not mean to hit Zuko. I knew my mother's drink was full of poison, but I did not destroy the glass which bore the drink. I knew that Men would burn down my forest and kill my brothers, but I did not flee with them. I hope, that one day, I'll be forgiven for all my crimes." Ozai and the crowd jeered.

"You cannot be forgiven, you are a traitor." Lerolas nodded, and waited for the knife to slice her throat, and end her life.

"Fair thee will, Lerolas the Archer." Jun hissed.

* * *

Sokka and Aang looked dumfound. They turned their heads away when the knife did its work. Sokka looked away with tears. He had loved her.

Sokka looked up at his sister.

She would pay. For _everything.

* * *

_

Legolas walked away before the deed that would do in his cousin was done.

_Won't be the same without her.

* * *

_

Before the knife slit her throat, there were4 few words echoing through Lerolas's mind.

_Zuko broke his promise._

Just as the knife slit her throat, 3 hollow words went through Lerolas' mind.

_I'm a traitor._

FIN

* * *

I lied! The story ends at chapter 12! Ahem!

Here ends the accounts of Lerolas in the story, Broken Promises. The accounts of her after life will be continued in the sequel, Bringing Her Back.

Hope u all read the sequel soon!

INSANITY AT ITS FINEST (if u have any questions about me, this line explains a lot)

LONG LIVE HIPPIES! 

Zukoscute2


End file.
